liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Planets
=Planets (need references)= *'Aedryr' -- The planet where Sofi pel'Tegin, Clan Aragon, takes charge of Vin Sin chel'Mara on the family holdings. Gambling of any kind is banned, with strict penalties.Scout's Progress, ch 8 *'Albion' -- A Terran world, where social capital is dependent upon Rankings and Followers."Guaranteed Delivery" *'Angelus' -- Fourth planet in a "backwater" system one jump from Arsdred.Conflict of Honors, ch 29 *'Anusta Heyn' -- Er Thom attended a trade reception there."Intelligent Design" *'Arsdred' -- A Terran world, with two suns.Conflict of Honors, ch 13 One of Dutiful Passage’s usual stops.Local Custom, ch 28 Where Priscilla catches up with Daxflan, and has an encounter with Dagmar Collier. *'Avontai' -- Where Aelliana and Daav are contracted to take the dulciharp for Ride the Luck’s first offworld courier job.Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 Avontai has a horror of mind control; Healers are barely tolerated, and norbears are regarded as abominations and banned outright.Mouse and Dragon, ch 20 A Liaden world.Mouse and Dragon, ch 21 *'Barvenna' -- A "very Terran" world. Jen Sar Kiladi was a grad student there, or so his paper trail says.Saltation, ch 12 *'Bontemp' -- Where the Dobrin University is based, Bontemp Terran world, Dobrin University. *'Brinix' -- A valuable market for mezzik-root. One set of jumps from Tulon.Conflict of Honors, ch 19 *'Casia' -- A Liaden outworld, where Jabun and Obrelt are based."Changeling" *'Cresthaller' -- The second stop on the loop that Theo & Bechimo are testing (Dragon Ship) ::A port so minor, on a planet so seldom visited, that Travasinon didn’t list it at all. The Guild Quick Guide did grant Cresthaller an entry, with the notation: No reason to call. The station in orbit above Cresthaller was destroyed 20 years previous to Theo's visit during a civil war *'Dagylte Seam', Runcible System -- fallback headquarters for Dept of Interior (Ghost Ship) *'Dayan' -- Second planet of four in Irrobi System. Ruled by priestesses of the Goddess, called the "thrice-blessed". Men are treated as property of women. Swunaket Port is the port for offworld trade.Conflict of Honors, ch 36''Conflict of Honors'', ch 37 *'Deluthia' -- The planet to which the trade mission Clonak is working security for is bound. Ruled by a theocracy. Not a friendly place, necessarily.Mouse and Dragon, ch 15 *'Delgado' -- The planet where Kamele taught at the University and where Theo was born and raised. (Mouse and Dragon, Fledgling, Saltation, Dragon Ship) *'Denko' -- pickup destination for the Uncle, prior to Gondola (Ghost Ship) *'Desolate' -- The only world Aelliana's meager savings might have stretched to paying for passage to.Scout's Progress, ch 4 Its reputation is not at all good.Scout's Progress, ch 19 *'Drethilit' -- Described euphemistically as a "free-duty port". One of the stops on Daxflan’s smuggling route. In the same sector as Theopholis.Conflict of Honors, ch 39''Conflict of Honors'', ch 40 *'Ecbatana' -- Homeworld of one of Theo's fellow students at the Transit School on Melchiza. He wore an embroidered half-veil over the bottom half of his face, and wasn't permitted to speak to the other students because he was in a period of preparation for a rite of passage called ianota.Fledgling, ch 36 *'Eylot' -- The planet where Theo attended Anlingdin piloting accademy. Home planet of Kara. (Saltation) Population is divided approximately half-half Terran and Liaden.Fledgling, ch 42 *'Faldaiza' -- (old universe) The planet where Cantra and Jela met.Crystal Soldier, ch 8 a bit more law-abiding than Taliofi (Crystal Soldier) *'Feinik' -- A Terran world, associated with Albion, and sharing its social system. *'Fendor' -- Command, mercenary soldiers *'Finifter' -- Visited by Tan Sim.Trade Secret, ch 14 Mentioned in a Culture Club conversation as a place where a meal invitation may have unintended connotations.Saltation, ch 18 *'Frenzel' -- The first stop on the loop that Theo is exploring for Clan Korval. (Dragon Ship) *'Ganjir' -- RP-7026-541-773, Tipra Sector, First Quadrant. Planet where Chi yos'Phelium and Sae Zar yos'Galan died, Petrella yos'Galan wounded''Scout's Progres'', ch 11 *'Glondinport' -- One of the stops on Dutiful Passage’s route. *'Gondola' -- location of Mildred Bilinoda, trader in exotic items and drop spot for the Uncle (Dragon Ship) *'Grandia' -- only mentioned once by Clarence, on his cabin's lighting: "I usually keep it on Grandia sundown." (Dragon Ship) *'Grundig' -- Mentioned in a Culture Club conversation as a place where a meal invitation may have unintended connotations.Saltation, ch 18 *'Hascove' -- A Terran world, associated with Albion, but not sharing its particular relationship with the social media. *'Ibenvue' -- Home port of Vashtara. When Cho sig'Radia visited, it was engaged in covert military build-up.Fledgling, ch 20 *'Irikwae' -- Tarnia makes its seat upon Irikwae.Balance of Trade, Day 135, SY 1118 *'Jankalim' -- Where Priscilla Mendoza parted ways with Daxflan.Conflict of Honors, ch 4 *'Kiang' -- purported homeworld of Connor Phillips''Agent of Change'', ch 4 *'Klamath' -- a planet that shook (Misfits, Carpe Diem) *'Landomist' -- (old universe) Location of Osabei Tower.Crystal Dragon, ch 5 *''Liad'' -- The planet central to the series. *'Lufkit' -- where Val Con and Miri met.Agent of Change, ch 2 *'Lytaxin' -- where Erob is ascendant *'Malta' -- where Theo began her apprenticeship to Rig Tranza''Saltation'', ch 31 *'Medusa' -- home of the craftsman Calintak''Conflict of Honors'', ch 14 *'Melchiza' (Fledgling) *'Naome' -- A popular retirement spot for "rich paranoid types". The location of Miri's brief and ill-fated brush with a bodyguard's career.Agent of Change, ch 3 *'New Dublin' -- Anne's homeworld. A Terran colony, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union.Mouse and Dragon, ch 34 *'Omenski' -- In the same sector as Lufkit. Was hosting an Yxtrang diplomatic mission in Agent of Change.Agent of Change, ch 13 *'Pelaun' -- An inhabited world that has not yet achieved space travel. Val Con was the first Scout to visit it. One of four in the smuggler's coord book found by Miri.Agent of Change, ch 24 *'Ploster' -- delivery destination for the Uncle (Ghost Ship) *'Pomerloo' -- Where Val Con found the unit that became Jeeves. Robot servants are common there. *'Raggtown' -- In the same sector as Theopholis? Dutiful Passage carried an urgent cargo from Raggtown to Theopholis after Daxflan failed to call for it on time.Conflict of Honors, ch 39 *'Rooba' -- On the route from Delgado to Eylot, two ship-days from Eylot.Saltation, ch 1 *'Sintia' -- Priscilla Mendoza's homeplanet (Conflict of Honors) *'Skardu' -- Natesa's planet of birth"Veil of the Dancer" *'Spwao' -- "Spwao system was much noisier than Cresthaller and much quieter than Frenzel" (Dragon Ship) *'Staederport' -- Where Daav and Aelliana take Hevelin to meet Bruce Peltzer. A Terran world. ("Staederport" is presumably not the name of the whole world, but it's all we get, and no clear indication whether "Staeder" is the world or just a city on the world.) *'Strabane' -- First Class Pilot Clarence O’Berin, born Strabane (Dragon Ship) A Terran colony, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union; considerably less respectable than New Dublin. *'Surebleak' -- Birth place of Miri Robertson, new home to Korval after banishment (escape?) from Liad *'Talanar' -- An oceanic world, where Val Con expected to be sent for his Scout Prelim."To Cut an Edge" *'Taliofi' -- Rint dea'Sord's home.Crystal Soldier, ch 15 *'Terra' -- The Terran world of origin.(needs reference) The Academy of Music on Terra is widely respected.Local Custom, ch 24 Daav's racing cycle needs a part shipped from Terra when he repairs it.Local Custom, ch 23 It is possible to Jump from Solcintra to the outer fringes of the Terra system in a single transition.Scout's Progress, ch 3 *'Theopholis' -- Where the showdown between Dutiful Passage and Daxflan happened. (Conflict of Honors) *'Tokeport' -- where Theo meets Bechimo (Ghost Ship) *'Toppa' -- moon of Surebleak (see Triga) (Moon on the Hills) *'Trantor' -- Setting of the weapons test sim Theo takes when she acquires her first handgun. (Might be fictional?)Saltation, ch 28 *'Trellen's World' -- Korval has been trade representative of Trellen's World (just to Arsdred, or more widely?) for nearly two hundred Standard Years.Conflict of Honors, ch 21 *'Triga' -- moon of Surebleak (see Toppa) (Moon on the Hills) *'Troit' -- birthplace of Dagmar Collier''Conflict of Honors'', ch 42 *'Tulon' -- Where Priscilla signed on to Daxflan.Conflict of Honors, ch 6 Also where Sav Rid Olanek conned Shan out of forty cantra. *'Vandar' -- Where Val Con and Miri spend more of Carpe Diem. An interdicted world due to its inhabitants not yet having achieved space flight and being unaware of the rest of the universe's inhabitants. Planet Designation I-2796-893-44.Carpe Diem, ch 5 *'Venture' -- Planet where the young Er Thom rescued a crewmember from the Juntavas and then had to be rescued himself by Daav.Pilot of Korval *'Velaskiz Rotundo' (is a pricey place) the destination of evacues from Codrescu Station (Dragon Ship) *'Volmer' -- Val Con and Miri's destination on departing Lufkit (from which it is two days' travel using Terran warp technology, or three weeks in a Clutch vessel). A planet of the federated interests of Liad, Terra, and Clutch, and a handy starting-out point for many other destinations. Planet Designation V-8735-927-3.Agent of Change, ch 15 *'Winegeld' -- World of origin of Pinglit Manufacturing Company.Conflict of Honors, ch 23 *'Ynsolt’i' -- The planet where Jethri Gobelyn met and was apprenticed to Master Trader Norn ven'Deelin.Balance of Trade, Day 33, SY 1118 The destination of Bechimo & Theo before the Codrescu station emergency in Eylot, where they went after. (Dragon Ship) References